A girl named Twila at Hellsing
by jodycain74
Summary: Sir Integra interviews a girl who would be perfect for their organization but she passes out from lack of oxygen why does she have tight bindings on is she hiding something they should know about
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I do NOT own anything pretaining to Hellsing or any other movie/comic/song/book that may be sujested allI have is an overactive imagination and an annoying muse so please don't sue me thanks

A letter lay on Sir Integra's desk the sender the Queen and for some unknown reason she couldn't bring herself to open it. It had an ominous presence to it, like what it contained would turn her world upside down, but her curiosity got the better of her and she reached out in one swift movement she had opened the letter and on the first line it said.

'Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing you are being ordered to find a husband.' She about became unconscious at the sentence and she heard Alucard chuckling evil at her side and she turned to see the bemused vampire had been reading over her shoulder. Leveling the vampire the most menacing glare she could muster she reached under her desk and pulled out a gun he grinned at her and told her.

"You know that wont help your temper or the situation." He raised a humorous ebony eye brow at his platnium blond master she glarred at him all the more and answered his statement with an angry almost growled sentance.

"It wont help my situation but it will help my mood, and shooting you will take that annoying grinn off your face for a while." She then shot him in the face and he begrudgingly walked down to his basement lair and glowered at the wall clearly unhappy with his pridicament.

"Why does she always shoot my face I mean she could shoot my leg it would be far more effective in causing damage maybe she wants to make me quit grinning at her so much."

Unknown to the monster in the basement Integra was happily continuing her paperwork and trying futily to figure out how the Queen would find the head of the Hellsing family a husband. She had an interview in a few minutes and by then the stupid vampire would have healed since she had only shot him with a lead bullet

***Time skip***

Sir Integra sat at her desk, her head throbbing with her pulse, a nervous girl gidgeting across from her.

"What is your name, and usses for our organization?" Integra asked exasperated from the exchange she had with the witless idiot prior to the iterview.

The girl answered her question in a quiet and musical voice.

"My name is Twila Robinson, I practic maile and close quarter blad work." She stated alittle chipper for the late hour. She was probaby glad the interview had finally begun.

"Why do you want to work here?" Integra asked her voice dropping the sound becoming to much for her.

The girl answered even quieter.

"Well, you see, I'm not exactly normal and my other jobs didn't quite work out right." Integra had began to quietly growl.

"Sir, do you have a head ache if so I might be able to help?" Twila asked even quieter than before.

"Yes, I do and how in the world do you intend to fix it?" She more growled than asked.

"Well I study reflexology, all you have to do is give me your hand." She said still very quietly, and extending her hand to take Integra's.

Integra warily complied with her silent request. Twila aplied a steady pressure to a small point on Integra's index finger. In moments her head ache had dissapeared.

Integra sat completely relaxed as the girl removed all her stress through her hands. A dark chuckle was heard as Alucard apeared in the room neither woman noticed him probably because he had entered via floor behind Twila. That is they didn't notice until he cleared his throat rather loudly.

"If I could do that she would be defenseless, you must teach me." Said the bemused vampire. The girl dropped Integra's hand shocked beyond comprehension. _What's her name again_ thought Integra sleepily.

He strode over to the women and looked at the young girl, her back was off, but her hair hid what was there. He looked a bit more closely at her. She was 5'10, 5'11 easily but she slouched badly, her face was round but not fat, her nose was small and perky, her eyes were round and a bright silvery blue, lashes where dark and plentiful. Her hair was something it was dark brown with some black and redish tents to it at the top and slowly changed to redish light brown, then strawberry blond at the ends. muscular but not overly so and very well endowed.

"What did you do to my master." Alucard asked becoming peturbed.

She smiled up at him still slouching badly but regaining a little bit of her stature. She answered cheerily "I used reflexology to relieve her stress, and I fear I might have relaxed her a little to much." She giggled at him.

Integra smiled up at the vampire clearly not thinking strait and she said very relaxed. "Alucard show Twila to her room I think she will be a valuable addition to the Hellsing organization."

"Um...master are you okay do you want to drink some tea nd think this over a little more thoroughly?" He asked coldly but a little worry slipping into his voice.

"I'm fine Alucard but she isn't looking to well." She said pointing to the girl who was swaying slightly and looking very unsteady.

"Where do you wish her, Master?" He asked thoughtfuly.

"Place her in the room next to mine since she is the only other female who isn't a vampire here." With her last words the girl fell only to be caught by Alucard, strangely she still managed to hit her head and her arm struck the ground rather hard. Sir Integra snapping out of her state of relaxation was on her feet in moments.

"Alucard take her to the infirmary we can see what's wrong there." Integra said rushing quickly the doctors in the room told her the girl was suffering from lack of oxygen.

"How on earth did this happen there is plenty of air in the manor?" Sir Integra pondered out loud.

"Well Sir it could be due to the fact that she has these bindings on her we have to cut them to truly figure out what's going on." The female doctor stated here on loan from the hospital.

"Fine just figure it out I'm going to go to my office to smoke." She replied to the doctor.

A few minutes later they final got to the end of the tight bandage. What was there was shocking she had dark maroon wings with blue veined out in them and silver speckles through out them the ends of each feather was a dark dark brown upon closer inspection there was a warm dark purple swirled and melded inside the maroon.

A deep breath exscaped the thin girl on the cott then a nurse was sent to get Sir Integra.

Integra entered the room to the girl's eyes flutter and she asked clearly angry.

"You got me up and out of my study to see the girl sleeping?" Her voice earily calm and threatening.

"No, Sir Integra we wanted to show you this," They moved the girl's long LONG hair off her back just enough to see the wings attached to her.

"My gracious she wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't normal." Integra for once shocked beyond compare.

"I have to tell Walter to make sure there are holes for them in her uniforms." She babbled on.

"Um..." Was all the great No-Life-King could come up with.

"Alucard place her in her room after the nurses have placed her in a night gown." Integra instructed.

After a few more minutes.

Twila sighed contentedly she was back in her room comfy and warm not a worry in the world, until she realized she was still at the Hellsing mansion.

Her mind raced, beating out a steady rhythm of_ crap,crap,crap,crap, wait why are my wings out shit I must have passed out after the interview damn it I could have sworn I had at least another half an hour, great now they know about my wings I'll never get to stay here stupid wings maybe I ought to take those glamour classes my cousin offered._

Her mind babbled on until Integra came in and said.

"Huh that's a first one who didn't wake up screaming and wake up the whole mansion." Her tone completly serious.

"Wait what do you mean one are there other girls who have woken up here and why did they scream hey is that my uniform?" She asked her voice becoming more and more worried by the end of the sentence she had gone from worried to ecstatic.

"Scusi moi madmosiel but who is that Monsiur in the cravat?" She asked her voice changing with her question only her pronounciation gave away the fact she was still learning.

"That is Alucard are residential vampire and I am your new employer Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing." Her voice had gone void of all emotion and face pale.

"Twila, how much do you remember?" The head of Hellsing inquired


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Hellsing or any other Movie/tv show/comic/book/song that may be referenced or in a pun inside this Fan fiction

"Um, well I remember up to the point of when I passed out if that's what you mean Sir." Twila said as calm as possible.

"And thank you for telling me what his name is if you would permit me I would like to see the rest of the Mansion." She said the room was a little brighter as Alucard had left the room.

"He sure is the brooding type isn't he, well if you have any questions about the feathered things just ask." She turned and walked out the room humming the song 'Angel in the centerfold'.

_Master what is she humming_ Alucard asked completely ignoring the fact that a girl with wings was walking around the Hellsing mansion

_I believe it was an old rock song couldn't you've just read her mind to find out._ She asked her vampire coldly.

_Unfortunately, I can not read her mind like I do to the rest of the Hellsing staff you excluded of course._ He practically whined at his master whether for the fact he couldn't read her mind or the new employee was debatable.

_You the great No-Life-King cannot read the mind of a simple teenager?_ Asked Integra her thoughts resolving into a full out laugh.

***Time skip***

Twila's POV

I walked down the hall and ran into a tall, long haired male he seemed nice although he reminded me of Indiana Jones.

"Pardon me, I didn't see you there." He said then when he looked up I saw he had an eye patch and was a very shaggy individual he had a cigarette hanging from his mouth when he saw me it fell from his mouth. He seemed shocked as if there weren't very many women here, I began to get a bad feeling.

Oh, wait my wings are still out damn-it this day just keeps getting better. He continued to look at me he then chuckled and reached out like like they were part of a costume I stepped back. He smiled a sloppy smile then I knew he was drunk, time to go find a maid. I ran through the halls my thigh length hair swishing until I ran right into the couch

_Ow, why can't I ever just I don't know NOT run into the furniture that's going to leave a very pretty BRUISE stupid brain._ I thought rather bitterly, _at least the man in the cravat didn't see that wait who are all these people._

Sir Integra was standing in the large parlor explaining something when I had, had the unfortunate greeting of the couch.

"Ah, here is the young lady, you will be taking her with you so she gets the jist of the operations she will be participating in."

Oh well, that explains the briefing but where is the tall,dark- my thoughts were cut off by a dark chuckle behind me I didn't have time to stop the reaction. I threw my elbow back with as much force as possible the blow connected with his gut I then flipped my attacker over my head and planted my hiking boot on his chest if he had been a foot shorter I would have crushed his larynx. He looked up at me surprised I then heard from across the room.

"Merde, if she can do that to monsieur Alucard then what can she do to a regular vampire?" I looked down it was in fact Code Red I lifted my boot and blushed reaching out my hand to the sprald out vampire on the floor he just stood up.

"Well, um perhaps we should get going." I spoke my voice sending a slight ripple through my hair which was covering my I'm sure scarlet face.

"I second that motion." A female voice beside me said I looked over to see a veluptious blond beside me she was stunning and her eyes were a beautiful blue.

I moved some of my hair in her direction and smiled my thanks. Much to my surprise she smiled back, I saw her sharp fangs. Huh she must be the other vampire she seems nicer than her predecessor. I thought, her eyes twinkled and Sir Integra said.

"As do I, you should get moving, Alucard you are to watch and protect her until we know how she handles herself in these situations." Her tone could have frozen lava.

_Why do they always underestimate me I haven't given them a reason yet I think._ I felt something touching my subconscious and slammed the mental walls down as hard as I could. That keeps happening.

From Alucard I heard a whimper,_ Ah that's who keeps trying to read my mind well I could use this to my advantage._

FX/DUN -DUN- DUUUUUU/

***Time Skip***

"You want me to wear that, um, might I petition you to let me pick out my uniform and just put the Hellsing emblem on it." I asked eyeing the horridly short uniform that would not go over well with my height slouching or not.

"Of course Twila just make sure it's something you can still fight decently in." Integra said and Alucard slumped, pouting at me and his master.

"Can't she try it on at least." He whined I raised an eye brow in his general direction.

"If she will permit it I don't see why not." Integra said so I just picked the horrid thing from the butler and walked into the bathroom.

I shrugged out of my clothes and slid into the short skirt and tight shirt the main problem I had with the outfit was it caused me to have to stand up straight. I stepped into the room with Integra and the others.

They all looked at me like I had changed into a lizard.

"Well, what do you think can I pick out my own uniform now."

Alucards POV

She stepped out she was at her full height and she was TALL she's as tall as I was. The skirt was the first part I noticed it was clearly to short seeing as it barely covered her upper thighs, her shirt was way too tight as well and I have to say it was a good view.

She asked.

"Well, what do you think can I pick out my own uniform now?" Her voice was pleading with my Master, who shook her head and nodded.

"Yes Twila I believe that might be best." Integra was blushing and looked over at me. I was starring at the girl who was striding across the room to pick out her uniform.

She pulled out a pair of baggy cargo pants and a loose fitting t-shirt with a high neck line both were black and then she went to change into those when she came out she seemed much more comfortable, but she wasn't slouching again that was a good sign.

"Um, well Sir Integra do think you can put my hair up into a bun so I can fight the terrible beasties." My Master strode over to do as she had asked but I put my arm out and took the supplies to do the task.

She didn't even notice my gloved hands she just hummed. I began to put her hair up and secured the bun with a single bobby pin then stepped back.

"Twila, the task is done now go and do your duty." My Master spoke calmly.

***Time Skip***

Twila's Pov

We bounced down the road Alucard to my left and Seras to my right and the Wild Geese across from us, they joked all except the french man I had run into in the hall who had explained later that he was in fact sober and meant me no harm.

The van lurched and jerked Alucard was checking his guns, Seras was looking over her Harconon, the Wild Geese were ogling her, and she ignored them.

One overly strong swerve threw me into Alucard's lap he seemed most amused by this turn of events I however was pissed I growled and pushed myself off of his cold leg.

We finaly made our destination, the mercenaries got out first and then the vampires then lastly me.

My first mission, lets hope I make everyone proud.

I lept from the side of the vehicle. My blades made little clinking noises as I landed then stilled.

I rushed off pouring on all the speed I could muster then stopped when I reached a clearing, I heard shuffling all around me, the golds and browns bled from my hair leaving the blood red base, it changed to the sharper string form.

A hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder my instincts kicked in and I leaned forward ignoring the clawing of my shoulder and slammed my foot into my attackers head, the creatures head exploded with the impact and the blood splattered my face my eyes changed color and canines made themselves more pronounced.

Then I sensed him, the one who created the ghoul who was at my feet, he was weak I could take care of him easily, I began to dance and unsheathed my sword the ghouls came at me I sliced them down one got past my defenses and got a good slice on my left side.

_Oh great now the leaning tower of red will get a good whiff of virgin blood damn that hurt._

I began sing the song was unknown to me but I sang and sliced with hair and sword then I felt someone watching me. It was Alucard I walked toward him the song changed.

The blood was still gushing out of my side.

Alucard's Pov

She was beautiful, truly a thing created for battle she was deadly yet delicate.

She let her hair down and I was at a loss for words, she had blood red hair the exact color of her wings and it was sharp, it touched a ghoul and sliced right through the thing.

She cut the last one down and saw me her song changed from a battle song, to one ment for a duet but she lacked a partner.

I hadn't realized it but I had begun to sing the counter part.

The translation went as fallows

_A world were words and money speak louder than emotions and actions_

**There is one thing that still brings a glimmer of hope**

_**Love, it brings beauty and trust to this dark and desolate world**_

She reached me and reached out but before her hand could touch me she fainted. The mission had been completed I had killed the Vampire and she the ghouls.

I looked down to see the reason as my nose told me, she had lost a large amount of blood and she was a virgin.

_That explains why she smells sweet to me_

***Time Skip***

Twila's Pov

I woke in Alucard's arms shaking my blood was coating his shirt and gloves the rest of him was uncertain mainly because of their color. I spoke to him.

"A-Alucard...please...just take me...to my room...my supplies...should be there." He looked down at me.

"Why would you want to go there?" His question was purred in a way that made my entire being scream to run away.

"B-b-because...that's where...supplies are...and I can take care...of my injuries...if I have my supplies."

My voice was quieter he did as I asked and when I got there I moved as quickly as I could grabbing the neccesities and began to bind my wounds with lavender oil to soothe the pain and strips of cloth to stop the bleeding.

He glanced at me once I had finished the task and clothed myself again. I leaned back and picked up one of the books nearby it was one of the twilight saga I opened it and retrieved the large tube of peppermint candies.

I popped one into my mouth, and layed on the bed and fell into restful sleep.

***Time Skip***

I woke up my side still hurt but it was subsiding._ I got to find some food._ My thoughts were bothering me so I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat, I found out shortly after that Hellsing didn't have anything very sugary.

I walked around the Hellsing mansion looking for candy, ice cream, caramel, heck even a payday would have been welcome.

I saw Pip walking into the living room and he was patting his pockets looking for something he pulled out a box and I read the name on the package.

Pip's Pov

Twila was walking around the mansion and I was patting my pockets down for my cigarettes and I pulled out my box of chocolate Pocky, I had for them hangovers, from the other doorway I heard.

"Pocky?" Then she was suddenly chasing me I ran over the couch and down the hallway. She continued her pursuit.

She was at my speed, but gaining slowly. I rounded the corner until I was jerked back by my hair I saw vaguely a glint of silver, she slowly skipped over to me.

"Thank you, Captain Bernadotte for your lovely contribution to the cause." She then plucked the box of Pocky from my hand and trotted off not releasing me from being pinned to the wall, I sat there for hours until Sir Integra came around the corner.

She took one look at me and cracked up laughing she asked between giggles as she calmed down.

"What happened to you?" I grumbled in responded but she understood every word. "Ze new Merc. apparently has a sweet tooth." She pulled the dagger out of my braid and handed it to me.

"Take this back to her and try to find another way to cure your hangovers that doesn't involve sugar."

Integra's Pov

I had just released Pip from being pinned to the wall, and was heading to Twila's personal quarters. I reached the room and entered it the smell of Lavender was nearly overwhelming to the senses.

"Twila are you in here?" I asked as calmly as I could then I saw her she was removing bandages from injuries and dousing them in Lavender oil.

I saw the wounds they were terrible. There was a large cut on her left side that would probably need stitches, the wound was still bleeding.

_How long has she had that wound if any longer than thirty minutes then it definatly needs stitches._ I wandered, I stepped closer and she looked over her shoulder.

Twila's Pov

I looked over and saw Sir Integra she was, if it was any other person besides her or Alucard I would say worried.

I looked down at my side if anything it looked worse than before. _It probably needs stitches damn why can't I stay in control during my battle mode, I mean is too much to as that I not turn into a blood crazed chick._

I pulled out one of Mr. Bernadott's Pocky sticks I relieved him of earlier and put it into my mouth chewing vigurously.

Sir Integra grabbed my arm and half guided, half dragged me to the infirmary. Once we got there a nice doctor stitched up my wounds and gave me a blue raspberry sucker, one of the really big ones.

***Time Skip***

I sat in front of Sir integra's desk, she was glaring, I was twirling the big sucker around in my mouth.

"Why did you not tell us of your injuries we could have dealt with them a lot sooner?" She asked stonily.

"Well, I didn't want to be a bother and I know some tricks to ease pain although some of my information is lacking, such as stitches,an-"

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION." She yelled at me I shrunk considerably and curled into the smallest form I could.

"I-I d-didn't want you t-to be angry that I got myself h-h-hurt." Stuttered and refused to cry I didn't cry when my most of my family had been killed in a random attack, and I wasn't going to cry now.

"Well that does answer my question, I apologize if I scared you Twila, but you should have gone to the infirmary first. How old are you?" She asked me, I gulped I really didn't want to answer that one, but she had asked me a direct question so it was only polite to answer.

"Sir, I'm sixteen." I looked down not wanting to see her disaprovement.

"Oh, well, you really should watch yourself and if you wanted some candy you could have just asked Seras." She said I sat stunned I hadn't even thought to ask someone if there was candy here.

A/N:** hey, yeah first authors note in this series and yes she does have a deep rooted candy fetish and Pocky is a little biscuit stick covered in a candy coating like chocolate or strawberry flavored white chocolate their really good and I will get to the whole Integra husband situation soon enough I'm probably just prattling on to myself just a hint there will probably be a ball for it and Integra will most likely take her crew with her and the Vatican will be there.**


	3. A Dance and a Trank

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the tv shows /movies /books /songs /poems /cartoons /anime /manga / comics /or characters that may be referenced or used in this fan fiction other than my ocs.

_Itegra's Pov_

This situation was ominously familiar a letter from the Queen and the strange feeling I was beginning to associate with dread. I opened the letter and the lines were just as bad as last time. Sir Integra you are to attend a ball in your honor and you MUST wear a dress bring your employees to this gathering I hear you have a new recruit and it's a female well all females in attendance are REQUIRED to wear a dress.

The laughter told me Alucard was behind me. I reached under my desk and pulled out the gun. He spoke not uncommon but still annoying.

"Master I don't think our new creature will be terribly happy to wear a dress." His voice filled with mirth and that infuriating smirk on his features.

"How do you know she isn't human, vampire?" I spoke completely and utterly angry beyond repair.

"Well, there's the fact of her wings and her scent isn't human either, she smells like pancake syrup." he said smirking at me.

"Well, you have to go too, so let's see when we have to go to this Ball." I said smirking at him smugly.

Be there at 6:30 October 31, or there will be consequences. _Here we go time to tell Twila about the night of horrors._

_Twila's Pov_

Sir Integra came into my room I was in the middle of brushing my hair. _Huh wonder what she's here for, hopefully not to check for candy._ My mind was scampering around then she said a sentence that truly and utterly terrified me.

"Twila, there is going to be a ball and, there's no way around it all of the female attendants have to be in dresses. The entire Hellsing staff has to go, I expect you to make a good first impression got it." I nodded dumbly and walked over to her and asked her a question.

"Where, do I get one, and what color should I get?" It had been so long since I had to wear a dress, would I even look presentable in one?

"There is a shop for such things down the lane, I would suggest a blue color probably a navy." She spoke angrily.

_***Time Skip***_

I walked down the street, the little shop came into view, and Seras was walking beside me.

"You should go open back show off your wings it would be more comfortable too." She spoke as if she had experience with this sort of thing so I went with her suggestion once we had entered the room.

There were so many dresses and they were all so pretty, but the one that caught my eye was one that was open backed, navy blue with swirls of silver. It was long enough for my taste so I asked to try it on they said no one wanted it so why not.

I tried it on it was as if it had been made just for me the hem of it swept the floor elegantly and my wings were much more comfortable than before.

I looked into the mirror it was beautiful and fit my curves well not skin hugging but not baggy, so I bought it. We returned to the Mansion Sir Integra said I had made a fine choice and I looked wonderful in it. I knew she was probably just flattering me but it was nice to actually be appreciated.

I went to my room and hung it up and found a pair of nice flats they were silver navy blue, and they were better yet comfortable. I also picked out a pair of satin gloves that were near white silver and went up to my upper bicep. They complimented the sleeveless dress and my thin muscular arms, but they were so thin I could feel the things I touched like I wasn't wearing any gloves at all. I could also still grip stuff as well.

I went to check on Sir Integra, her dress was absolutely stunning it was light sky blue to match her eyes, it had long sleeves and was silk it's hem was able to touch the floor. She had decided to wear flats as well but probably for the fact they were the only dress shoe that one could run very well in. She unlike me had decided to not wear gloves, for obvious reasons.

"I guess this wont be anything like the school dances I went to will it?" I asked but I knew the answer. "No Twila, it wont, but I hope you enjoy it." She said almost emotionless. I walked out humming 'Heaven is a place on Earth'.

_Pip's Pov_

A ball, they were going to use a ball,_ at least there would be pretty girls in dresses._ I walked down the hallway, I had seen Seras's dress already and Sir Integra's, the only one I hadn't seen was Twila's, I had learned not to have sugar out near her.

I walked into the living room and she was dancing to be specific she was dancing the walts without a partner just imagining. Then a partner materialized in her hands from the floor, she jumped and fell on her butt.

"What, you seemed like you needed a partner?" Alucard asked grinning like a loon. "I was practicing and next time ask you big red jerk." She snarled at him, and glaring daggers _if looks could kill he'd be melted already._ She continued to glare in true girl fashion full on in the eyes and she was actually able to get eye to eye with him.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready any way?" He asked apparently bored with the discussion "Oh, right I completely forgot." She ran towards her room truly a great feat in dress shoes. She swerved into her room and closed the door clearly in a hurry.

_Twila's Pov_

I ran into my room and began to get dressed the dress was still exactly the same as when I had tried it on fit and everything. I put on my gloves and everything down to the last detail which was silver cross on a long chain. I put my hair into a bun I secured the thing with one shiny blue bobby pin, but some stray strands still caressed my cheek and neck.

I stepped out into the hallway and jogged to the limo waiting outside surprisingly enough I wasn't the last one to the car it was one of the Wild Geese. Sir Integra had been taken aback by my appearance, apparently I was, as one of the men had put it, 'a foxy lady'.

I patted down my dress making sure there weren't any wrinkles, I almost shook with nervousness, my stomach growled at me I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day, _whoops._ I tugged on Sir Integra's sleeve and asked in the quietest voice I could.

"Sir' will there be food there I haven't eaten all day, I forgot to?" She looked over shocked, then her stomach growled too.

"Yes Twila there will be, I just realized I did to." She was just as quiet and we were once again calm and collected. All except Pip who kept fidgeting with his neck tie. When we arrived I had began to fiddle with my cross nervously.

The number of people there was enormous and it was a little nerve racking seeing all those men so I began to rethink my dress. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Seras.

"It'll be okay, they'll be more focused on Sir Integra than you besides it'll be a mascaraed any way" she said as she handed me a dark blue mask and I noticed everyone else already had one on except Sir Integra, who was glaring out the window.

"Why doesn't Sir' Integra have one on?" I inquired, worried. "Because she's going to find a husband at this thing so they have to know who she is but she wont know who they are." Seras answered cheerfully.

I suddenly felt very sorry for her._ She was sent here probably by the Queen no less to find a husband_ I mentally winced that was bad. We exited the car and all eyes immediately went to Sir Integra who looked at the floor very angry.

I walked over to her she was angry but she wasn't mad at me so I knew she wouldn't hurt me.

"Sir Integra, can we go inside it's rather cold out and I'm hungry?" I asked she seemed to wake from her daze.

"Of course Twila, so am I lets go." She spoke like she was happy but one could see the fright and anger there in her eyes. We walked in and the entire room fell silent and then they all went back to what they were doing and Sir Integra walked over to the buffet tables.

There was all sorts of fruit cut and some peeled there was also meat and vegetables with bread, cheese, pasta, and at the end of the table was a large bowl of punch.

I got some fruit, veggies, and a glass of punch and walked over to a table no one else was at. I really didn't want to talk to any-one I didn't know but lady luck hates me. A blond priest sat down next to me he was grumbling something.

"Father, wouldn't you much rather sit closer to Sir Integra?" I asked quietly but loud enough for him to here and my accent slipped and I sounded extremely Irish.

"Well, I don't really won' to spend me time wi' that woman, an' ya' seemed so lonely over here all 'lone wi' nobody to talk to." His accent flared more than mind did I had just finished my last piece of food when he finished his sentence.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance my name is Twila, wait are we allowed to give our names if not than I better find a confessional." I worried he shook his head and looked up mirth in his eyes.

"Yes, we're 'loud to give our names my name is Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot Organization, where do you work?" he asked clearly interested I blushed he probably wouldn't like the answer. I felt something brush my wing, but ignored it.

"I work for the Hellsing Organization they were the only ones that would hire me that I could find and would you happen to have any candy with you?" I answered and asked a question. The sensation came again.

"Aye I do?" I was overjoyed.

"What line of work do you do in the Organization?" I asked one of my wings started shuffling about after I finished and I had to look back to see what was bothering them so. There was a man with long silver hair in a pony tail examining them I was so shocked I just stared for a good few minutes.

"Anderson who is your companion you usually don't talk to anyone at these things?" The strange man asked still holding my wing_ and here I thought it was just a passerby messing with it._

He got up and dusted off his hands as if he had gotten them dirty, and sat down. "Well, Maxwell her name is Twila and she's a Catholic who works for and get this, Hellsing." I blushed, they were talking like I wasn't even there. It made me uncomfortable.

"Sir, Father Anderson are you sure you wouldn't rather be with everyone else near Sir Integra?" I asked my voice shaking. Father Anderson held out a piece of candy but I was wary of it now that this Maxwell character had shown up he made me uncomfortable.

"No, miss Twila, we would much rather talk to you." Maxwell said clearly perturbed that I dared to ask a question of him.

"Enrico Maxwell, you should be nicer to her, she hasn't offered you any ill will but you have to her, so I think I will take her from you." A white gloved hand picked up my hand, lifting it. I rose in one fluid motion.

My rescuer was Alucard he led me over to Sir Integra who seemed worried about me. I waved and smiled, what I'm sure was a very sloppy smile. She walked closer to me I swayed a little.

"Hello Sir," my words slurred just a little. _What had I drank and why were my wings numb._ I walked over to her my mental fog beginning to disappear, but my wings were still numb. I shook my head and yawned.

"Sir, my wings are numb, why are they numb?" I asked slowly becoming aware of someone looking at my back. I looked back to see Father Anderson walking toward me a very worried expression on his face as well.

"Twila are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I just need some air being around all these people is not agreeing with me." I stumbled toward the balcony Sir Integra sent Alucard to keep an eye on me but I didn't care what bothered me was Father Anderson was refusing to leave my side.

"Father why are you so worried about me, from what I gather the Iscariot and Hellsing are rivals so shouldn't you be rejoicing about the fact that I'm feeling ill." He stopped and looked at me as I removed my mask, my hands were shaking so bad I dropped it. I bent to retrieve it.

But before I could someone swiped it and I stood back up to see the good Father had picked it up and I looked at him my eyes were watering.

_Anderson's Pov_

The girl's eyes were a light blue now they had been green. Her hands were shaking badly, so badly in fact she dropped her mask. I saw her face she couldn't be more that eighteen at most. Yet she had wings were they real. I reached out and touched them they were soft and at that they were real and warm.

"Twila, are you sure your okay?" She looked up at me eyes wide and she opened her mouth as if about to speak then closed it. "I'll be fine father just go back and enjoy the party." She said it in all honesty.

_Twila's Pov_

I told Father Anderson to go back to the party, I was feeling weaker by the minute and didn't want to worry the poor man. I looked over the edge of the railing.

"Twila are you okay?" Alucard asked he seemed worried, but very distant.

"Alucard I need you to take me to Sir Integra think you can do that." He nodded and led me to her. I reached out and tapped her shoulder and then a man with shaggy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes came forward he asked.

"Sir Integra would you allow me to this dance." He held out his hand to her I lifted her hand and sat it in his she went pale and looked up at him as if with a new perspective.

By the end of the night Sir Integra and, as I had learned his name, Connor, had danced the entire night. It made me happy I went back outside and felt a small pinch. My sight was beginning to get very fuzzy. I felt the Earth rushing up to meet me and a sharp pain as my head hit the ground.

_Alucard's Pov_

Twila had gone outside a while back _I should probably go check on her, after all Sir Integra did tell me to watch out for the child._ I walked outside to see her lying on the ground unconscious and her right temple was bleeding pretty badly. Just after I got outside my nemesis Anderson came out and imediatly checked her vitals and turned to get Integra.

"Ya' bloody monster, ya' hav' harmed this innocent girl." He yelled at me.

"No, I haven't she has been shot with a tranquilizer and fallen down." I stated calmly.

A/N:** Yeah gonna leave them on a cliffhanger so you 'll have to wait and see if Alucard and Anderson kill the entire Ball Room full of people. Can you guess what reference I made and what it's to? Review and it doesn't have to be nice just please review anything is batter than nothing. Thanks.**


	4. An argument and some taunts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my original characters.**

A man stepped out onto the balcony his dark brown hair shaggy, he wore a dark green duster, camo bdu pants, a black turtle neck, and a combat vest over it. His face showed extreme disdain as he spoke.

"My sister is lying there possibly on the verge of death and you two stop and take the time to have an argument while her precious life bleeds away you are pathetic wastes of men, no mice, you worthless protestants you two deserve the punishment of death not my innocent little sister." His words were sharp and directed at the two men before him. He opened fire on them pulling a simi-automatic from his duster how this was possible was incomprehensible The two were so shocked they did nothing as the bullets ripped through their flesh dark crimson flowed from the tall, dark haired man, and bright ruby from the tall, blond man.

The sentence he had said slowly sunk into Anderson's mind. "Hey, I'm no Protestant, I'm Catholic so can you please refrain from shooting me." He spoke through the gun fire it slowed slightly and then stopped all together.

"We should probably get her to a hospital." Anderson slowly getting the facts straight this giant of a man was that girl's older brother but they looked nothing alike he was all muscle and masculine energy. She was the exact opposite, curved yet she wasn't fat in any way, she had dark and light browns and reds with black and blonds in her hair, and very fimanine she was also submissive where he was very dominant. He had dark brown almost black hair and bright green eyes.

"And what is your name, so that I can remember to ask forgiveness for my out rate temper in confession, and for protection for you in me prayers." The man's expression changed from that of a hardened war monger to that of an older brother who had taken the daddy with a shot-gun thing way to far, and was deeply ashamed by it.

"My name is, Alexander Anderson, and what is yours?" Anderson asked as he noticed that Twila was slowly getting even more pale. "My name, is Ian Robinson." He bent to check his sister's vital signs and his expression changed once more to that of pain, worry, and anger.

"Who has don' this to me sister." He would kill whoever had even thought of harming his little angel of a sister, much less the one who had actually done the deed of hurting her.

"I believe it was him." Anderson said pointing at Alucard who in return said. "And I believe it was these judist priests who have harmed her." His baritone making the air around them ripple with the power he contained.

"Ruru, what are you doing here and why is Alucard full of holes?" Twila looked up her eyes glazed.

"Well, I got out of active duty and came to check on you luckily I found you these two were arguing and you were passed out as for Alu-Alucard lets just say my temper got the better of me." He said as he helped his sister up, she swayed and leaned heavily on him.

"Find Sir Integra so we can go to the infirmary and you can go to confession." She said avoiding eye contact like he was a animal of predatory nature. "What are you two, any human would be dead after that many shots." Her brother said.

"Well, I am a re-generator." Father Anderson said calmly. "I however am a the No-Life-King." Alucard said.

"My precious little sister has been in the presence of a VAMPIRE?!" He yelled and Twila passed out.

_***Time Skip***_

_Twila's Pov_

I woke up in the infirmary, and for some odd reason I really, REALLY wanted some candy so walked down to the kitchen and found my hidden stash of XL Hershey bars and picked out on with almonds in it. Walking back to my room I ate it.

_Hmm why was I in the infirmary_

I pondered such questions as the sugar slowly made it's way into my blood stream and I was on a sugar high and everything started being really funny.

_Third Person Pov_

Twila came down the hall on roller skates they were blue and she was singing something as she got closer the song became recognized as Bonjovi's 'Living on a Prayer'. As she reached the middle of the first line of the song Alucard materialized in Integra's office.

"Alucard, how is Twila doing?" She asked and just after she finished the sentence the girl in question came thought the door.

"Hiii Sir Integra, and um what's his name again I keep forgetting and what's the creepy guy from Iscariot doing in the drive way. Hey stranger man you have an awesome coat can I barrow it and your sunglasses not the hat though it's to big, you have a funny nose."

She said reaching out, and pinched the vampire kings nose while skating around him and said grinning a crazier smile than ALUCARD.

"I got your nose." In a sing-song voice giggling hysterically. She then proceeded to sing 'I'm Bad'.

Alucard found it very amusing until she got his glasses then he thought it was slightly annoying but not really all that bother some. She then got his coat and hat in one swipe how is beyond anyone to comprehend, she put them on and skated out the room.

_Alucard's Pov_

She skated out of the room with my signature items singing a song._ What just happened Master._ I asked telepathically._ Well Alucard I think we might actually might have hired someone with more mental issues than you._ My mind wandered then snapped back to the present_ SHE STILL HAS MY HAT_ I raced out of the room, and ran into her she stood up and slapped me seriously this little wisp of a girl had the nerve to SLAP ME.

_Twila's Pov_

"Your interesting, after 500 years you are the only girl who dared to slap me though many have thought about it." Alucard told me.

"Well that's cause I couldn't stop the reaction so there silly little man in the cravat." I responded.

"No need for name calling chickadee" He retaliated

"Bat boy" I replied.

"Song bird" He growled.

"Code red" I snarled.

"Sparkles" He glared and it continued in such order.

"Leaning tower of black and red"

"goldy locks"

"Big bad wolf"

"red riding hood"

"Sharky"

"Really Sharky?"

"I don't see you coming up with anything better."

"Barbie Girl"

"Madic Monday"

"Wednesday"

"Lurch"

"Cousin It"

"Gomez"

"Thing"

"Uncle Fester"

"What?"

"The bald guy."

"Oh. Hey, I'm not bald!"

"If you say so Killer."

"Seriously the chiuaua?"

"Yep."

"Butterfly"

"Over grown Bean Stalk"

"Joan of Arch"

"Sherlock Holmes"

"Watson"

"What did you just call me?"

"Sherlock Holmes male doctor associate."

"Hey I'm not a guy"

"Fine I'll try again."

"Female imbodyment of Wolverine better?"

"Well-well-well Girlycard"

"Tree Hugger" He replied and Walter walked into the hallway so I grumbled at him.

"This soooooo isn't over."

"Yes it is and I won." He smirked at me.

"You will feel my wrath Twilight reject." I snarled and skated down the hall still in possession of him garments. Plotting a prank worthy of such an advisary, and their horrendous actions.

**A/N: What do you think she's going to do to Alucard hopefully not something to his guns and outfit * Grins manically* Yeah poor Casul and Jackal. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter but if you will agree it was for a good cause please review I need the ideas and constructive criticism to make this truly and wonderfully good.**


	5. Sweets and a game of Chess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my original characters

_Twila's Pov_

He was going to pay for calling me a tree hugger. Seriously that is one of the worst things you could ever call me. Sure I might be four different creatures, but still one of them was wood nymph (I can make things grow). There is also love churab (I can make sworn enemies fall in love) Dragon, (yeah I breath fire when really truly p. ). Siren, (really good singing voice and think in songs, lines, verses, and rhythms instead of sentences). The two fae count as one creature so the last one is Vampire (born not turned so no need for the blood just really vulnerable to blood loss).

Now for that pompous arse of a Vampire. I know, since he likes red so much how about a lighter shade. I'll need the help of Ian surely he will love this he practically lives for pranks.

Okay I'm going to require: Holy Water, Neon Hot Pink Paint, Pink Sparkles, Pink Dye, Rubber Bands, Bleach, A Bucket, Liquid Silver or My Blood, A Video Camera, One of Walter's Strings, and All of Alucard's Clothing, Oh right also Pink Hair Dye, Hair Bleach, Pink Shiny Shoe Laces, Pink Glitter Glue, Super Soaker Water guns, and the entire mansion's cooperation.

This is going to be** FUN**.

_Alucard's Pov_

I was walking to my Master's office_ she spends most of her time there it isn't fair._ I entered the room and fell silent hoping against hope that this was just a trick of the light. Master's normally platinum blond hair was now dark hot pink, with high lights of neon pink. She was wearing a baby pink suit and a pink hair band.

She looked like a doll a little girl of today would have. She looked up and starred at me then cracked up laughing. Sure I hadn't looked at my clothing, but I just materialized it on so there shouldn't have been anything to laugh at.

I looked down BIG MISTAKE. I was dressed head to toe in tye dyed pink clothing I took a quick inventory my normally black boots were now dark pink almost a mauve, the shoe laces were shiny pink. My pants were the same pink as my boots, shirt was sadly neon pink tye dyed, coat was same as shirt, I lifted my hands and removed my hat, it too was tye dyed, I then proceeded to my hair.

"Alucard I wouldn't recommend looking at that." My master warned but was sadly too late as a scream escaped my throat. MY HAIR WAS DYED IN LINES OF PINK. Starting with a dark pink ending in an almost white pink and all shades in between. I was mortified I went from feared king of vampires to a big pink monstrosity.

From the hall outside of the office I heard Micheal Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal'._ That little brat is going to pay for this I don't really care how she just is._ My mind growled. I saw her and slammed her against the wall after reading her thoughts and I had to chuckle at them they were so easy to read when she didn't expect it.

_Twila's Pov_

He should have come out by now what's taking him so long he should be ranting and raving that I'm going to die a slow and painful death by this time.

My mind skitted to a halt as I heard a dark chuckle.

"You might wish to be dead by the time I'm done with you but I wont be the thing to actually KILL you, but you will be paying for the PINK OUT." Alucard snarled I got up and tried to run but my stupid hair was grabbed and I got yanked back I screamed. I was then thrown so that my back was on the wall.

My throat burned as he held his hand over my mouth and nose I couldn't breath. I was beginning to get very angry. _Not good he should release me before I- THAT STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE HE IS GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR THIS I WILL TEACH HIM THE TRUE MEANING OF DO NOT DISTURB!_

I stood to my full height and opened my mouth only to have a packet of hot sauce shoved into it. My mouth was on fire, at least I thought it was until I actually started breathing fire. Alucard looked taken aback by this, he spoke one sentence.

"Oh, Crap." Then began to run from me_ OH HELL NO._ My mind screeched at the unsuspecting telepaths in the building.

It was only a few moments before my common sense and reasoning too over and I calmed down._ I need some damn tea sugared of course la dee da de da wait I have to tell Sir Integra she can take off the itchy wig._ I walked in and told her.

"You can take off the wig he got me back for it, my mouth is still on fire. I'm going to the kitchen to cook and stuff for a few hours so if you want anything just send Walter to get it. Later Sir Integra."

I then walked down to the kitchen and decided it could use some music. So I got one of my stereos, and plugged it in. After a few minutes I found a station that played old rock, and began to cook some fudge.

_Seras' Pov_

I walked into the kitchen, curious about the rock and smells coming from it. Inside I found Twila, the new merc. I hadn't gotten to talk to her yet. Her hair was up in a bun and she had on a red and green apron, it had green lace that tied it in place. One piece went around her neck, and two were tied behind her back. It covered her chest and it had a small lap skirt that kept things from staining her thighs. She wore a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt under her apron. Her feet were covered by flats and the interesting thing was she was wearing socks that were neon green with the name Skittles on them. My understanding was that Skittles were a type of candy.

She smelled sweet but that wasn't what was permeating the entire mansion it was what was on the stove. I leaned around her as she hummed. She was cooking what looked to be a type of chocolate. She stiffened and looked down slowly. She giggled and asked.

"Are ya' curious as to what I'm cookin' or just standing there to get a good whiff of the Fudge?" She was jesting. Not in the way Master did, she was genuine and was trying to keep the setting light.

"Well, I wanted to know what smelt so good." I replied a little shy.

"I'm cookin' fudge if ya' want I can make a special batch for ya' seeing as your a vamp., and can't eat regular food." She smiled at me and I realized she was serious I nodded my head. It had been what seemed like forever since I had eaten fudge.  
"Okay, first things first put on an apron and bring me a cookie sheet and some wax paper, please." She stepped over to the stereo and changed the station it began to play pop. The song was Bruno Mars' 'Just The Way You Are'. She danced to it.

"You know, Seras, I wish a guy would say this to me." She looked over to me as I got the things she had asked for. I replied to her.

"One will your lovely." She frowned and took the things so gently if I hadn't been watching I wouldn't have known she had.

"That's what people say, but one never does I think it's the whole 'she has wings so she must be a freak' thing." She poured the regular out of the pot into the prepared pan and then went to clean the pot for the next batch.

I was stunned. "You mean not one guy ever said you were pretty?" She looked over, she was completely serious.

"Yeah, that's what I mean, depressing lets get back to cookin' and havin' fun 'kay." She said and smiled despite being sad.

"Okay." I replied and smiled back at her. She then started giving me instructions to get the things necessary for the fudge. The indecent soon forgotten.

"Okay Seras I need the blood packs now." I handed them to her she just pulled out a sharp dagger and sliced it open and poured in the blood. There were fifteen and she got them all in the pot within five minutes. She stirred the blood into the chocolate and then pulled the spoon out and spoke.

"Seras try this and tell me what you think." I took the spoon and licked it it tasted awesome. She took the spoon back and poured half into a pan that was empty. The other half into a pan with what looked like mint.

"Twila, what's in that pan?" I asked pointing to the one with the mint leaves.

"Well, my brother likes blood fudge and mint so I always make him a special batch. Seras don't eat it okay remember your fudge is on the top shelf and doesn't have mint leaves okay?" She looked at me with pleading eyes that were a terquoise color.

"Okay." I said still happy. She let them sit, then cut the solid fudge into squares, and put them on their perspective plates, and put seran wrap over them. She then put a sticky note on the two with blood that said Blood Fudge.

She then started making pies, cobblers, brownies, cakes, cookies, glass candy, and peanut brittle.

After five hours we stopped her hair was curling around her face and the entire mansion smelled like a bakery. Walter walked in and asked.

"Sir Integra would like to know why the entire manor smells like a town bakery?" He smiled as well.

"Well, after the incident with Alucard I made some treats for the soldiers and Seras and you and the other house staff but since I didn't know Sir Integra's favorite, I just made as many things as I could come up with." She grinned at him shyly, like she was embarrassed.

He smiled and replied to her.

"Her favorite is Lemon Ma-rang pie." Twila walked over to the table with the pies and picked up the pie he had said and walked out the door. Heading to Sir Integra's office.

_Twila's Pov_

I walked to Sir Integra's office pie in hand and knocked on her door. "Enter." She stated. I walked in and sat the pie on her desk and smiled at her she looked up and her eyes sparkled.

"How did you know." She smiled a rare sight so I smiled with her and told her. She grinned very happy.

"I also made some treats for the others their in the kitchen if you wouldn't mind waiting for a few minutes before telling them I can get ready to serve them."

I walked out and after I had gotten ready I heard. "Twila, the new recruit, has made some treats in the kitchen if you would please go there she will serve you, thank you." Sir Integra was always right on time with everything I wish I could do that sometimes. Within seconds men came rushing in.

"There's still some left right?" They seemed really worried I stepped to the side and they saw all the food.

"Plenty, why I would dare to say you are the first down here." I smiled at them good naturedly.

I walked over behind the tables and then began serving all the people. The last one that came in was my brother I put a few of his favorites on the plate with his 'special' fudge. He smiled at me.

"Surely there's more than this." I nodded and pointed at the fridge. He grinned hugely.

"Lots my dear brother." I smiled knowingly. I walked into the dinning area and saw everyone happy and eating I wiped my hands on a towel on my shoulder. Walked back to the kitchen and poured a glass of iced mint tea. Real mint in it, not mint smell alike.

I walked to my room and there stood the big red jerk.

"I thought you were going to cause me pain." I stated flatly and took a swig of my tea and began to take off my apron. He lifted a hand. I stopped and looked at him. He had righted the pink attack. I smirked at that.

"I was out of line, and my Master said not to hurt you in any way. Something about a pie or sweets." He shook his head and I took another drink.

"Anyway, I will be watching you so don't get any ideas about pranking the others." I said he grinned.

"You would make a great warrior, you anticipated the next move. Tell me do you know how to play chess?" He looked at me.

"Yes, I know how to play chess." I walked over to my window and opened it. Looking out over the grounds._ Night truly is the most beautiful thing on Earth._

_***Time Skip***_

_Alucard's Pov_

I sat there trying to figure out her strategy, but every time I thought I had it she would change it. I moved my Knight to a position to take her Queen. Just when it became her turn she took the Knight and all I had left was my King. I could give up, or the other option, fight tooth and nail for victory. Which was highly improbable all I had managed to get was a few of her Pawns. I moved my King to the left. She moved a Pawn closer. I stared at the strange move. She could have easily won with her Knight but she moved her Pawn. I moved my King and took the Pawn. I fell for a trap her Bishop took my King and she drawled.

"That would be check mate would it not." I stared dumb founded.

"Yes it would, how did you keep winning?" She shrugged and replied leaning back in her chair.

"You really want to know?" I nodded vigorously.

"I don't have a strategy I play blank minded." I stared once more. She couldn't be serious her strategy was to play without thinking. That couldn't be possible. How on Earth does a person play a game without even thinking.

**A/N: Hey yeah she cooks when her temper doesn't get the better of the bad situations. Sorry if Alucard is ooc in this chapter but the whole hot sauce thing seemed like something he would do without his guns.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Labitory

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' but my original characters

_Twila's Pov_

After I had beaten Alucard a good number of times(7). I decided to go for a walk.

_***Time Skip***_

I walked down the side walk and saw in the square was a group singing 'This is not a drive by'. They were amazing and the leader noticed me starring. Oh crud so dead. I thought as he walked over the song had ended after he noticed me standing there. Having one of my 'dear in the head lights' moments. He walked like a cat in a way. I was truly perplexed by him.

He was at least six five with shaggy blondish red hair and bright silvery blue eyes. He was so pale I thought him to be a corpse at one point. He continued forward and made a small movement with his hand. Which bore black gloves with the finger tips cut off.

To my utter surprise there was a blue rose sitting there in the palm of his hand. He moved his hand, and it rolled to the tips of his fingers. He smiled and said to me.

"A rose for the lovely lady?" His voice rolled as only a baritone could, but is was smooth as silk. I tried to figure out where I had heard that kind of voice before, but couldn't place it. The rose was positively gorgeous it was in full bloom. Petals spread and the closer you looked to the center of the flower, the lighter the shade it became. I took the bloom from the gentleman without hesitation.

(You know the saying hind sights 20/20, well it's bluntly true given the next occurrence.)

I lifted the flower and sniffed it. It smelled too sweet, sickeningly sweet. I began to sway and stepped into an alley. Beginning to suspect that there was something dreadfully wrong I continued to walk down the back alley until my hand touched a wall. The sway I had taken up was only becoming worse. I went left, then right one more time then. TIMBER. I went down.

Too bad I fell backwards, if I had fallen forward I could have lessened the blow of the initial hit.

A sickening crack resounded down the small alley it was steadily darkening Huh that's funny when I came out for my walk it was only sunset. Now it's full night. I felt someones hands lifting me from the ground.

I looked up into those eyes. A stunning blue that was some how familiar, and an orangey, golden, red fought for control of these eyes._ I must look so vulnerable._ I thought on so many things. My rescuer lifted me I saw struggle on their face. I tried to say something to reassure them but the words just wouldn't form. They tried to carry me away, I struggled.

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe so you can heal." I leveled them, what I hoped was a incredulous and frightening glare. They laughed at me._ Surely this isn't a laughing matter._

"Sorry, but you looked so cute trying to be all menacing." I raised an eyebrow, then wished I hadn't. A pounding pain radiated through my head. I winced and tried to lift my hand but only got it a quarter of the way before it fell back. I opened my eyes the rest of the way.

It was a man he seemed to be taking this all in stride. My eyes couldn't take the amount of light any longer. I shut them tightly and whimpered.

"Whoa, are you okay? What's your name?" He asked. My mouth was so dry. Why does it feel as if my mouth is filled with cotton? I tried to talk but what came out was,

"Mmgggrrll." I then went into a coughing fit. He lifted my wrist, so he could listen to my pulse. I sensed something was horribly wrong as the man carried me into the night.

_***Time Skip***_

I awoke in a hospital bed but the air didn't carry the familiar scent of Bleach. I was in a labitory._ How in blue blazes did I wind up here?_

"Ah, I see lady Robinson has arrived. What took so long Jeffery?" A man in a lab coat and modern frame glasses asked the man who had brought me here. As a matter of fact it was the same man from the square.

_The one who gave me the rose, that was laced with cloriform. Honestly how could I be so stupid, a man doesn't just give you a flower in the middle of the town square without ulterior motives._

"WWa- Wate-." They finally caught on and brought me some water. I cleared my throat and tried to smile only to find that nearly any movement caused extreme pain to shoot threw my head. I bent over and clutched my head I was now staring at my knees.

_Alucard's Pov_

I walked into my Master's office and began talking.

"Master, I'm beginning to worry about Twila she has been gone since five, and hasn't returned yet do you think some one could have taken her?" I asked in an overly cheery voice.

"Why are you so worried, none of Hellsing's enemies even know she exists?" My Master asked stonily. I continued to pace along the edge of her desk, it was a darkly varnished cherry wood desk. I then stated.

"Iscariot does or did that fact elude you my Master?" My voice was a mockery of itself. For she, and I would deny it to the bitter end, amused me.

_Twila's Pov_

_***Time Skip_***

"What are you?" The man I had taken to calling 'The Doc Man' or just plain 'Doc', asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. I hadn't answered him yet and I didn't intend to. He sighed at me then glared. I glared at right back at him. During our banter of glares, scowls and questions, the person who had brought me here entered the room.

"Oh Jeffery, you try to get her to talk to you or just react."

**A/N: She was taken by someone and I'm not sure what their motives are yet so any suggestion are welcome. Please review, I'm not asking that much am I? Just one measly Review. *Batts Eye Lashes* Pleeeaaasssse.**


	7. Chapter 7 Rescued by a Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in any shape or form, just the characters I created.

A/N: Just fore warning you if it's in bold and parentheses it's my thoughts kay good.

_Twila in lab._

Day one. I sat there, they had put me in a cage after I had started blatantly ignoring their existence The main part that was bad was it was an Iron cage. As fore mentioned I'm allergic to Iron, it leaves burn marks like blessed silver to a vampire. A tall wolfish man came into the room and began cracking his knuckles.

"Captain, remember we are trying to beat her into submission not kill her." I felt a sharp pain then a deep throbbing on the back of my head. Fallowed by several punches to rib cage and other various parts of my torso.

Day two. The injuries were still fairly fresh from Yesterday's beating from the Captain. I wonder who will administer today's I was fairly sore as well so I just sat there.

"Fraulein Twila, today I am going to inject you with saline." My mind scrambled for what it was. Crap, that's the stuff they use to flush the chemicals into veins with. It causes a burning sensation at the injection site.

Day three. The Saline treatments hurt almost as bad as the Werewolf punching bag one. A blondish woman with a scythe entered the room this time. I sat there as she chanted something I gave her the look of 'are you for real' she stopped.

"Guess I'll have to use the old fashion form of punishment." She then set her scythe down. She then yanked me out of the cage by the wings and began to pull random feathers out.

Day four. I was now missing several feathers and in substantially more pain. A Luitenent entered now. He didn't seem in any way special except the red eyes they all had. He decided pistol whipping was a good choice. He growled out random profanities, then kicked me twice I heard a few snaps in my rib cage's general direction.

Day five. They had began to give me strange injections and used saline on a regular basis now. The Captain entered once again. This time he focused on my arms. I heard a snap in my right forearm as a sharp pain radiated out from that point.

Day six. Scythe Girl came today she had whacked my legs with a rifle then gave me a few punches for good measure.

Day seven. The Captain and Doc's day. Doc gave me another strange chemical concoction. Commenting that it was the and I quote 'Last one for the transformation lets hope it works you don't look like you want another round'. It stung quite a bit. Then Captain Hans began his violent decent of anger. I was beginning to think I was just a punching bag to most of these people.

He strangled me for a good few minutes or till I passed out. The Scythe woman who's name was as they informed me Zorin Blitz. Decided I needed a good slicing as that was what I got she got me once on the jaw and sliced my arms for a little bit. I was left then in blissful silence for a while.

_Alucard's Pov_

I walked down the hallway. It's officially been a week since Twila's dissappearence and the mood in the Hellsing Mansion has been slowly going down hill. It started with depressed and mischievous Mercenaries, then progressed to a VERY temperamental Integra and Walter, with an angry Seras.

It's like I'm the only normal person left, but even I'm beginning to lose my wits about me. Who would have thought just one teenager would have made Hellsing such a happy place. It seems like years since I was pink.

I sighed and continued to stroll around. I walked outside and saw the moon, even it couldn't bring so much as a smirk to my face. I ran into Pip. He was smoking but something was wrong, his hair was down, and his shoulders were shaking.

"Why, she was so nice to me and Seras." He mumbled but I heard him loud and clear.

"Who french men?" He looked up at me and instantly tried to save his badly damaged ego.

"None of your damn buisiness vampire." He said but his heart wasn't in it. It was a hallow threat his voice portrayed.

"If it's Twila my Master is sending me to find the idiot, who thought it would be a good idea to kidnap her." I told him cheerily.

"Oh, really?" He was questioning me as if I would lie about it.

"Yes really."

_ISCARIOT_

_Anderson's Pov_

I was walking around the grounds of the orphanage when Maxwell walked up to me panting and ranting.** (Hey that rhymed.)**

"That heathen woman is asking us to go and find her Mercenary I ought to send Heinkel and Yumiko to kill her." I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder which seemed to calm him a bit. So I asked him a question.

"Who is she asking us to help her find?" I was as calm as possible, but in truth I was thinking if I would have to kill the poor lost sap.

"That stupid girl Twila something." My mind went completely chaotic. _What? Surely I didn't her him right that girl has been lost. I should have offered her the job here at that idiotic ball. Wait how did she get lost did they accidentally leave her behind on a mission or did she get kidnapped dear heavenly father I hope she didn't get kidnapped._ **(The man really has a soft spot for kids)**

"Arch Bishop Maxwell, how was she misplaced?" My voice quivered slightly, but this escaped Maxwell. He scoffed and replied.

"The idiots let her get kidnapped." My eyes widened for a second then my mind settled and I decided I would find that poor girl if it was the last thing I did.

_Back with Alucard's Pov_

I walked along the road and saw the abandoned ware house that Walter had thought was the one she was being held captive in. I just walked right in there were papers scattered across the floor, and there in the far right corner was a cage with a bruised and battered humanish shape.

I strolled over the figure shook violently and scooted away from me. I opened the cage. I heard nothing but shallow breaths, and noticed it wasn't just blood in her hair. Her hair was the color of blood with the flakes of dried blood all through it.

I reached out to touch her and she shrank away from my hand. As if I was going to hit her. I noticed her clothing was torn, and bloody but other than that completely normal, well as normal as it got with her. I retracted my hand and asked quietly.

"Twila, is that you?" She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened just a little.

"A-Alu-Alucard is that you?" Her voice was horse with disuse She began to shake even worse I reached out again only to have my hand pinned to the wall of the cage with a long dagger.

"Get away from my experiment, Alucard." I turned to see Doc standing there as if he was the king of the castle.

"First of all she is a person not an experiment, mad scientist." I was shaking with unreleased anger.

"And secondly she doesn't belong to you monster." I heard a Scottish accent call out as a bayonet was thrown through his leg. I ripped my hand from the wall of the cage and threw the dagger at Doc. He ducked and began to run/limp away. I ignored him and began to check over Twila, on the floor: she was bleeding in various places and was covered in bruises all over her arms, and neck. No bruising on her face, and I couldn't see the rest of her.

I moved to pick her up and as my arm slid under her back she woke. She put a hand out to stop me. I was just more careful. Her sharp intake of air when I accidentally brushed her temple, was plenty to tell me she probably had a concussion Her arm was at an odd angle and her side was a little misshapen. I quietly growled at her injuries. Her wings looked like she had some of her feathers missing.

"Monster, it appears as if there are worse creatures out there than you. That doesn't mean I'll stop trying to kill you though." Anderson looked down at the girl, who had passed out at this point.

"My goodness gracious what did they to you child." He extended his arm to touch her. I quickly and carefully moved her away from his hand. He glared at me for a brief moment,and spoke.

"I have no intention of harming her, so let me attend to her injuries." His voice was strained.

"No, I'll take her back to Hellsing where Walter can attend to them." With that and nothing more I phased to the Mansion. Leaving the bayonet priest stunned and angry.

I arrived at the Hellsing Manor right in the middle of the round table conference, perfect timing huh.

"Good god is that Twila?!" My Master was histarical at the sight before her, and was steadily paling.

"Yes, and no." With that cryptic message I left the conference room.

_Seras's Pov_

I was walking down the hallway toward the conference and was shocked to see Master exiting the room. He was carrying a person. The skin that was visible on her was bruised all but her face. I fallowed him to the infirmary where he gently layed her on a hospital bed.

"Master is that...?" I trailed off. He turned to me opauge glasses reflecting slightly.

"Yes, Police Girl it is Twila." I walked cautiously over to the bed, and looked closer at her. She had dark bruises on her neck that were vaguely hand shaped. There were circles all along her arms all in varying sizes. Some were the kind people got from shots. The others were long and darker, it appeared as if she was hit with the butt of a rifle.

Her right forearm was at an odd angle it was clearly broken Her sides were misshapen but I couldn't tell why. She had long slash like cuts all along her arms and a long paper thin cut along her jaw line. Her hair was spotted with blood and dirt. Her eyes fluttered open and she spoke through dry lips.

"Seras is that you if it is get me some water please." Her voice was horse. I didn't hesitate to give her the water. But was shocked when I was beat to the task by MY MASTER!

"Thanks I asked Seras, but if I'd known you were closer to it I would have asked you." She frowned at us slightly. We looked a little closer at her. Her eyes were a dark green with an electric navy blue at strange random intervals, and lengths.

I looked at Master he seemed just as shocked. Sir Integra entered looking worried. She barked out her orders they were for us to have her x-rayed and her blood tested. Along with anything else that pretained to checking her physical health. I looked back for Master but he was gone.

_Alucard's Pov_

I phased to my throne room her blood was different it wasn't just sugary any more. It was like Honeysuckle mixed with Lilacs and Honey drizzled over the entire concoction it was to say the least intoxicating. I sat in my room in a haze of mixed emotions I didn't even know I had.

They ranged from the fallowing: Relief, Anger, Worry, Joy, and oddly enough a strange fuzzy feeling in my stomach like butterflies with a fire in it. I believe Humans call it affection._ No preposterous I am undead ruler of all things evil I don't have affections especially not for a mere mortal._ I thought viciously then the thoughts softened somewhat._ But why then, did I feel so protective when Anderson tried to touch her. I'll just have to be a little more careful around my little Angel._

_Twila's Pov_

I woke up to see a needle and was on full alert now.

"Calm down Twila, I'm just going to take a blood sample." The Hellsing residential doctor, Doctor Elmer Holmes, told me calmly.

Dr. Homes was a tall lanky individual with wavy shaggy chestnut hair. His eyes were a lovely hazel color, he had a light tan that showed he enjoyed the sunlight. Over all he gave off a very comforting aura. Despite his name and profession he was only twenty-two. His lab coat drifted lazily, he didn't wear glasses. Funny how I always focus on the little things when I'm hurt.

"No Saline right Dr. Holmes?" He nodded and I felt the slight pinch and a strong dizzy sensation as the blood was drawn.

"Twila are you okay, Twila, TWILA?!" I was already out but I heard him faintly. I wandered as I drifted into the darkness of unconsciousness why he was yelling.

I woke to see Seras again. She was wearing her uniform but heaven knows she couldn't be comfortable in that thing. I looked at her, and asked my voice better than it was before.

"Seras what happened and when can I take a shower?" She stared at me for a moment then pointed toward a bathroom. I walked in and began my descent into relaxation. The water pelted my back and I looked down. I saw blood and dirt swirling around my feet and the drain. I grabbed the shampoo and started on my hair.

I had finished my shower and came out to find a clean uniform but it wasn't mine. Mine covered a lot of my skin this one was different. It had black denim cutt-off shorts that came well above the knee, the shirt was at least moderately acceptable. It was black as well but instead of the high neck I usually wore it was low cut and tight. They had at least given me undergarments that were to my liking. I saw a pair of black fingerless gloves and a blue trench coat with a purple fedora. There were a pair of black leather riding boots.

I slipped it on and walked out the bathroom door I was imediatly shocked to see people there. _Sir Integra and ... Oh come on does life just hate me or something._ There in all his aristocratic glory was Alucard. I dropped my head in my hands then it snapped right back up when I heard these words.

"Twila, I do apologize in advance for this, but the Vatican is going to take care of you for a few days until we get Hellsing more equipped for your new enhancements." My world was successfully turned upside down with that long and elegant sentence. I closed my eyes. Then asked the only thing bouncing around my head.

"Sir Integra, if you would be so kind, what enhancements?" I looked at her bewildered.

"Well, you see, Twila all those shots they gave you successfully combined all your different forms. The only thing that didn't change was you hair it still changes form and color." I looked at Alucard and Seras.

Seras looked close to tears and Alucard nodded, distant and untouchable. I looked into the hallway to see Father Anderson and two people I didn't know. I looked over my shoulder and a tear rolled down my cheek. The thing I tried, and to some extent managed, not to do was cry and I felt like I was being abandoned.

"Angel, you'll come back on Fabuary fifth. I will await your return." Alucard looked at me still unaprouchable, and untouchable but I didn't care. If they were going to send me to the Vatican's Iscariot organization I wasn't going too.

"Which, if you'll tell me, location are they taking me to?" I asked my voice showing my feeling of betrayal.

"You are going to the orphanage that Anderson runs, there you will be helping in the kitchen, and other various tasks that arise." I heard a German voice say behind me I turned to see a blond standing there with a gun in her hand.

"Would someone be kind enough to introduce me to this charming individual." I said my voice still held my betrayal.

"Oh, I do apologize lass this is Heinkel and Yumiko, they work with me at Iscariot, ladies this is Twila Robinson. Her middle name we have no knowledge of." Father Anderson said kindly.

"Thank you Father, may you be blessed for your kindness." I said in a respectably calm voice.

"Oh and Father as to my middle name, I will tell you once we arrive if you still wish to know it." I sat there, Heinkel and Yumiko seemed quite interested as to what it was. I smiled sweetly, we got on the Whirly Birdy and left.

**A/N: Whew that took me a while honestly I thought it would have been easier. Oh well, sorry if I made them all a little out of character. I did intentionally make Mellinum's character's that appeared here especially viscous. I left out some of the others because I'll add them later.**

**For those who don't know a Whirly Birdy is an old slang for a Helicopter. Thanks for the Reviews catsvrsdogscatswin I wish some of my other readers would Review too and/or PM me or even add their two cents worth to this thing. Review, Request and please tell me how I'm doing I feel like I'm rambling so I'm going to stop now. Aura vior Mon a mi.**


	8. Day One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing AT ALL thank you.**

_Twila's Pov_

_The night was silent yet in it's own way deafeningly loud. The wind like most Autumn was chilly and threatening to whip about. The leaves rustled in the breeze, red, orange, and brown they all crunched underfoot. A coppery scent wafted down the lane. Something, something was coming, something always does. The feeling of dread, it always comes, snaking it's cold fingers around my heart. Making it stutter strangely._

_I was running, going down a lane then turned into the alley hoping that whoever or whatever was giving chase wouldn't find me. I see a profile it seems so familiar yet so foreign The person turns toward me, but they are still a mystery to me. They are shrouded in darkness and shadows. They begin to come toward me at a steady pace. They dissapear from my vision. I suddenly feel a pair of cold fangs on my neck. I wait for the sharp pain of the bite but it was delayed then I felt the person chomp on my upper shoulder just above my collar bone._

_Dreaming? It's been a while since I did that._ I got out of my small bed and got ready for my first day with Iscariot's top operatives and the rest of them. I got into a long ankle length baggy pants and a loose long sleeved shirt. Both were a lovely dark purple color. I looked at my collar bone just because of the pain still lingering there, and there just above my clavicle were two perfectly spaced dots like I had been bitten by something I shrugged it off, admiring my clothes instead of the strange dots. I got a look at the clock as I put my hair up it was three in the morning. _'Snicker Of Doodles'_ I thought bitterly at the clock on my night stand and decided to cook some treats for my hosts.

_Anderson's Pov_

I woke up to sweet aromas wafting up the stairs, and I thought. _Who on Earth would be in the kitchen at-_I rolled over and looked at the clock my eyes widened substantially_-Five in the morning!?_ I then began to prepare to go see who in the world of all things wonderful was in the kitchen at this unnatural hour of the day.

I Cautiously tiptoed to the kitchen door, with Heinkel and Yumie nearby, and opened it. Heinkel let loose an unholy amount of bullets, Yumie then drew her sword charging into the Orphanage's kitchen. I walked in bayonets drawn and saw Twila holding a small lethal looking dagger glaring about for the unknown intruder. I sighed and ordered the two women still in a war state...to stand the hell down.

"Heinkel, Yumie it's just Twila, for the love all things heavenly stop shooting at the poor child." I shouted at the two who looked taken aback. I then took a moment to look around the kitchen it was filled with cookies and all manner of sweets now full of bullets and a tall and lanky teenager bawling over her ruined confections._ Auuha poor girl._ I thought as I put my bayonets away and she continued to cry.

Heinkel looked sad beyond belief as she too looked at the ruin that once was a bakery worth of sweets and of the same quality as well. Yumiko's glasses shone as she too cried with the downtrodden teen, who was now on her knees trying to clean up the mess her hands shaking terribly. I just stood slack jawed and utterly confused. She had, decided to make a treat for us and didn't want anyone to know? I looked about and saw among the rubble was my favorite, eclairs a good twenty dozen all with silver bullets in them.

I walked over to them.

"Father Anderson it's no use they are ruined." Twila spoke from her place behind the counter.

"They can be salvaged, they have to be salvageable." I said a slight catch plagued my usually strong voice. I tried futilely to fix the utterly destroyed pastries. She had cleaned up the cooking utensils and was beginning again. I walked out still trying to fix the sweets that I cradled in my hands.

_Location change and perspective change_

_Alucard's Pov_

_That was sorely lacking,_ I thought bitterly as I shot the F.R.E.A.K who, as usual had cursed at me, and per-usual tried to make a deal for his life. It didn't work as was the scheduled event and had tried to run just giving me an entertaining game of tag. In all honesty it was horridly normal not to mention happened every single time the only time it didn't was when we took Twila was with us and she was with the Vatican at the moment.

I sighed angrily just the thought of the 'Little Angel' being with those Judas Priests made my cold blood boil. It was abhorable to even suggest such a thing but yet here we were with that exact situation. It in one sentence made me want to ralph up my blood packs as Seras would say. We, the Hellsing Organization, chose sagely to ignore it completely.

"I've finished exterminating the ghouls Master." Police Girl informed me. _Well that was a bore._ I thought flippantly as I phased to the Manor. I arrived just in time for a snow globe, that was hurling through the air, to smack square in the face I scowled as my nose realigned itself. Police Girl chose this moment to come through the door with the wild geese drooling behind her.

She was promptly and expertly struck with yet another thrown projectile in the forehead. Pip winced at her and was hit with a ladle in the nether region, I laughed at the french pig until, of course I was hit with a pot in the side of the head and heard Integra growl menacingly.

"Shut your bloody maw, or the next one is going some where very painful." I intelligently phased through the floor at this point.

It was for these reasons, one she was very serious, two she had deadly aim even to me, three she would keep her promises, four that was a promise, five she was very and I mean VERY P. . I sat in my throne day- well technically night- dreaming and drinking my bloody wine. A thought ran through my mind as I drifted off to sleep. I wonder what Angel would do to keep me entertained? This question was answered in my dreams as I had no control over them anymore.

_~Dream~_

I stood there over the thin and determinedly feminine form. She had moved with indescribable speed and was delightfully well trained with her sword. I moved to my left dodging one of her blows, she over extended and I hit her arm with a hard chop of my hand she dropped her sword and cradled her arm glaring daggers at me. I ignored my little enemy and tossed a pair of hand-guns at her they each held 500 explosive rounds, silver tips, that would sting if she shot me but not too much. She caught both with practiced ease. I was shocked that she could.

She looked at me, cocked an eyebrow and asked.

"You sure you want to let me use these?" I nodded at her and brandished my own, the Jackal, and Casule reflecting the light of the moon slightly. Her face lite in a manic grin that seemed strange on her small pixie like features. Her skin seemed to pale and her hair seemed longer than it had been. She spoke again.

"Okay, Big-Boy lets see if you can handle me in a full freak out." Her face still held that manic grin. She let the tension visually drain from her muscles and began. She fired, she missed me by a mere hair and that was with my vampiric speed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I fired at her and she flipped over the bullet like it was a hurdle. I starred at her she looked up the golds and browns in her hair were long gone.

She looked like a feral princess, she turned and ran from me I gave this chase some thought apparently she thought this was a game she could win. I gave her a good five minute start. I smelt a F.R.E.A.K, and killed the thing insequintly letting the smell of blood waft down the street and I walked down the street, then turned to the alley I saw her her eyes still that strange mixture, wide as saucers. I phased to her location and let the primal animal take over and I felt the smooth skin of her neck under my fangs I paused thinking up the perfect place then sinking my fangs in just above her collar bone. She hisses and I taste it sugary and sweet, but with an underlying taste of pepper mint and other sweet herbs.

_~End of Dream~_

I woke up the taste of her blood still lingering on my tong. I looked for the source of the taste of blood in my mouth.

_Ian's Pov_

I walked down the hall looking for ways to prank the infamous Alucard. Then I saw it sure Twila would disapprove but she was my adoptive sister, more importantly she would understand.

Integra

Alucard melted through my ceiling not the first time nor would it be the last. I addressed him.

"Alucard, what do you want now you letch." I really truly wanted him to leave me alone. I contemplated shooting him with a round from my hand-gun. I dismissed it on the fact that it would just waste a bullet and he would pester me more.

"Master, you wound me I just wanted to tell you I had the most interesting dream about Twila." He feigned hurt and then a lecherous grin spread across his monstrous face.

"You, are horrible beyond words you-you-you lecherous leechly perverted bastard." I couldn't comprehend it he had dremt about that poor child. My mind snapped me into reality,_ Wait if he dremt about her then she could've actually come to physical harm._

"Yes, Master so I suggest you call the Judas Priests and check on her."

**A.N: Sorry this chapter took so long I messed up my hand a quarter through it.**


End file.
